


A Week in Paradise?

by Jules1980



Category: The Equalizer (TV 1985)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Danger, F/M, Gen, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules1980/pseuds/Jules1980
Summary: When a mission goes south, Scott, Joey, and Julia must draw on the knowledge their fathers have given them to save the day.
Relationships: Original Female Characters/Original Male Characters, Scott McCall/Jenny
Comments: 9
Kudos: 4





	A Week in Paradise?

**Author's Note:**

> The obligatory I own nothing.

It had been a nice date, Joey thought as she and Jeff Wright made their way back to her apartment building. She had panicked slightly when he’d suggested they go to O’Phelen’s Pub for dinner. But she shouldn’t have worried. Ms. Pete had rolled with the story when she’d replied to Pete’s inquiry about Mickey with, ‘He’s on sea duty right now’ responding, ‘That’s right, he told me he was headed back out soon,' explaining that her late husband had served with Joey's father, never saying in the Navy, but never not saying it either. Then she’d  kissed Joey's head and insisted on comping their meal before disappearing behind the bar again. She had been busy when they'd left so had just waved and called out for Joey to come to visit sometime. 

“You could have warned me that you knew Ms. O' Phelan when I suggested we go there," Jeff teased. "It felt a little like a surprise meeting the parents."

“Oh, no, Honey," she laughed, wrapping her arms around his waist, hugging him. "That was nothing like meeting my Dad will be. You'll be happy to go back to Ms. Pete after that."

"Is that so? And do you think I'll ever get to meet him?" He kissed her, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Maybe," she smiled. "He should be back home soon."

"My parents want to meet you," he replied. "Maybe you can travel back home with me over spring break? Though it is Maine so it may not feel too much like spring yet."

"So no bikini contests?" she grinned.

"Not exactly, but I'm sure you can rock a wetsuit pretty well too."

She laughed, snuggling close to him. It was a cold night. "You told your parents about me?"

"Well, I told my dad and he told my mom and she told the greater coastal area," he smirked. She laughed again. They had been dating since just before Christmas break and she really liked him. He was smart and sweet and fun. It had only been three months but she hoped it continued. Which brought her once again to the debate with herself about whether she was ready to invite him up when they reached her building. He hadn't been pushy about it, but after

their last few nights out, he’d given some very broad hints that he wouldn't say no if offered a cup of coffee at her place and, to be honest, she was anxious for that too. The problem was her only experience with 'coffee' so far had been with Scott in Paris at Thanksgiving. It had seemed really good to her at the time, not that she really had anything to compare it too. But Scott had seemed happy to let that weekend remain an isolated incident, so maybe it hadn’t been as good as she thought? It wasn't exactly like she could just ask Scott with them both in new relationships and even if she did, he was too sweet to tell her if she was bad in bed. Julia had been of little help saying she was sure it had been good on both sides and adding that Scott was a nineteen, well eighteen at the time, year-old boy and a naked, willing girl in his bed was all it took to be 'good' at that point.

But Jeff wasn't eighteen. He was twenty-six and she was sure he'd been around the block a few more times than Scott had. So did she take that chance tonight or wait for a few more dates?

“Here we are,” Jeff said, opening the door to the lobby of her building. 

"Yep," she smiled, turning to face him as they stepped inside, pressing up on her toes, kissing him softly. He brought a hand up to cup her cheek, deepening the kiss.

"Your hands are cold," she whispered against his lips.

"All of me is cold," he laughed.

She screwed up her courage. "Would you like to come upstairs and warm-up for that long walk back to NYU?"

"Well," he pretended to consider it. "I was going to take the bus, but your idea is so much better. Are you sure though?”

She nodded, taking his hand and leading him over to the elevator. The apartment she shared with Julia Schmidt was on the fourth floor and the entire building had been remodeled and renovated and was utterly modern, except the elevator. The custom made 1920's elevator was slow any day but it was excruciatingly slow this night. For a moment, she was afraid that it had gotten stuck again when the doors finally opened. 

Her apartment was the last one on the left. She pulled her keys out of her purse, but it was soon clear that they weren’t needed as her door was slightly ajar. That was odd. She tapped it lightly, causing it to open wider. Nothing looked out of place, at least not in the entranceway.

“Julia, are you home?” She called out. 

“Miss Kostmayer, do join us,” the voice that answered wasn’t Julia’s. She was on guard as she stepped inside, but the sight of Julia and Billy on the sofa, looking unharmed, did help ease her fears. 

"Allow me to introduce myself," a short dark-haired man crossed the room to meet her. "I am Inspector Masur. I have been taking over some of Control's duties while some oversight is being done at the Company."

She took a step back, crashing into Jeff behind her. He wrapped his arms around her instinctively.

"Is my Dad okay?" she asked, shakily. She knew what Control's main duty was as far as families went, and if Julia seemed okay.

"For now he is. Would you please have a seat?" he motioned to the sofa.

"I'd rather stand,” she replied, coolly.

"Oh, great, I see, insolence is a family trait," he replied rubbing his hands together. "That should make the next week fun."

"The next week?" Julia questioned. "Why don't you just get on with whatever you're here to tell us."

"Fine, fine, have it your way, ladies," he sighed, feigning concern. "This is difficult to say. I'm here tonight because you're fathers have found themselves in a bit of a tough spot."

"What's wrong with our fathers? You said they were okay," Julia cut in.

"I'm getting to that," Masur replied.

"Well, hurry up," Billy snapped. "Because you're just freaking them the hell out. Is there a point to this? Or do you just get your rocks off on scaring girls?"

"And who are you?" Masur asked.

"Billy Anderson."

"Well, Billy Anderson, stay out of things you don't understand," he dismissed him before turning back to Julia and Joey. "As I said, you're fathers are just fine. However, the men they've been pursuing have decided to up the ante in their cat and mouse game by holding you two and Scott McCall, as bait. They know where you live, where you to work, where you go to school, and who you hang out with." His eyes darted between Billy and Jeff then back to the girls. "We'll be taking you all into protective custody until the situation is corrected."

"Why not just call Mr. McCall?" Joey asked. "He'll take care of it, especially if Scott is involved."

"He's working with Jimmy and Mickey on this case. Unless you’d like me to bring him home just to guard you? Or do you trust our security team?"

"I don't trust you to do anything," Julia scoffed. "What about our families?”

"As far as we know, your mother hasn't been identified. Perks of being divorced. Joey, we've informed the Dioceses of the situation and they assure me that your Uncle is safe at the Rectory and your grandmother is on a women's retreat at a Convent in California. I think she's safe."

“I’m still not going anywhere with you unless my dad tells me too,” Joey said, folding her arms across her chest. 

“Well, that isn’t possible Miss Kostmayer, and every minute you stand here arguing with me, you’re putting his life in danger,” Masur snapped but his intimidation tactics weren’t working on the girls. Staring at four defiant faces for a long moment, he finally conceded. “Who would you trust? If they’ve been advised of the situation, I’ll be happy to let them explain it to you.”   


“Ginger Brock,” she answered.

“Ginger? Odd choice to trust her, given how her last mission with your father turned out, but fine. Give me ten minutes and she’ll call,” he shrugged. “I have to go make a phone call. None of you are allowed to leave this apartment.” He stomped out with as much dignity as he could muster since the two girls hadn’t immediately folded to the threats he’d leveled at them as planned.

“Joey, what’s going on?” Jeff asked as soon as the door closed. “You said your father was a Navy Seal and that he was out at sea?”

She bit her lip and looked at Julia who just shrugged. There wasn’t much way around telling the truth now. “He was a Navy Seal when I was a kid but he’s not anymore,” she admitted. “He and Julia’s father, work for a CIA like organization. We’re not really allowed to talk about it much. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you but it’s just that it’s so secretive. My grandmother doesn’t even fully know what he does.”

“Your dad’s a spy?” Jeff asked, slightly wary.

“Yeah, it sounds crazy, Dude,” Billy spoke up. “But they’re on the level.”

“And you _ don’t trust _ his bosses?” He clarified.

“It’s CIA like, not the CIA. Much less oversight,” she replied. “Meaning that while they do a lot of good and are usually on the up and up, they’re not afraid to burn their own agents to get the results they want. I don’t think they would ever actually hurt us, but they wouldn’t be above the threat of doing so to get the results they wanted from our fathers.”

“Shit, man, that’s heavy,” he sighed. “And you all just go on about your lives like this every day?”

“What else are we going to do?” she shrugged. 

The phone rang interrupting his next question. Joey grabbed it from the counter. 

“Hello? Miss Ginger?” She paused. Getting confirmation, she motioned Julia to grab the other extension. “Miss Ginger, tell us the truth. Are either of our dads or Mr. McCall hurt?” 

“Not that I know of,” Ginger answered. “As far as I know, they are fine. The men they were investigating have made some not so subtle hints against you all as a way to get them to back off. Unfortunately, that’s not an option so the only thing the company can do now is to protect you.”

“So this is for real?” 

“I”m one of the agents assigned to guard you,” Ginger replied. “So, I have to assume this is on the level. You all will be staying in a safe house until the matter is settled. You know I wouldn’t put you in danger, Joey, and if this isn’t on the up and up, I won’t let you be hurt. No matter what.”

“Okay,” she agreed, looking to Julia who nodded her agreement. “We’ll cooperate.”

“See you in a few hours,” Ginger replied before ending the call.

“Why do we trust her?” Julia asked. “I mean, I’ve heard my Dad mention her but…”

“She and my dad were close. Like dating close,” Joey answered. “For a few years, but they broke up. Or I assume they did because last time I asked about her, he gave me the ‘I don’t want to talk about that’ grunt. But he never told me not to trust her anymore and if there was a reason, he would have. And Mr. McCall trusts her.”

“Okay,” Julia agreed.

At that, Masur came back in, leaving no doubt that he had been listening in. “All settled then?”

“I suppose,” Julia replied as Joey nodded. 

“Great. You two need to pack enough to be gone for at least a week,” Masur replied. “And gentlemen, we have agents waiting to take you to your residences so that you can do the same.”

“Wait, they’re going?” Joey was confused. That wasn’t like the Company at all. In fact, them  _ knowing  _ about this wasn’t like the Company at all. 

“Well, we tried to wait for you two to be alone, but when you still weren’t home alone at 11:30 on a Saturday night, they had to be dragged into this too. Hope that doesn’t put a damper on the relationships,” he smirked. 

“What about Scott?” She asked. “You said he was in this mess too?”

“Jr. McCall is being taken care of as well. That is not of your concern,” Masur replied. “Gentlemen, this way. Ladies, there is a guard outside the door if you need anything. You have twenty minutes.”

He nodded with a self-important smirk before leaving. 

Joey locked the door behind him. Even with Ginger’s assurances, something wasn’t adding up. One glance at Julia showed she felt the same way, but what could they do? They both tried to push the thought out of their mind as they prepared to leave. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a review.


End file.
